Darkness Faded In The Light
by Blair Kathen
Summary: A song fic in Anna's point of view spoilers may be included. A tragic tale of when Anna, Kratos and Lloyd, were seperated...one shot, R&R, please review!


**Darkness Faded In The Light**

_Disclaimer_: I don't own Tales Of Symphonia or any of the characters (Unfortunately) nor do I own the song or lyrics to it either

**Note**: This is my first time at a song-fic ; placing lyrics with a short story. One shot, please give me "constructive" criticism on this Thank you.

Story/Summary

_**SPOILER**_

Its In Anna's point of view and its memories of Her, Kratos and Lloyd and up to the point of her fateful death.

'_Anna!'_

I couldn't breath... The exphere was burning, it hurt so much. His voice was so distant and still fading. How could this be happening, how did they catch us? Where's Lloyd? Oh...my head is spinning...

_**Winter winds have gone and faded**_

_**October skies are thoughts of grey**_

Warm crystalline tears ran down my cheek, I was loosing my senses and the pain was becoming to much. What if I lost control, what if I hurt Kratos, or even Lloyd. No, No No, Make these malicious thoughts end! This is not me, this is not what I am, what is happening to me?

_**A child lost to pain**_

_**I pray for better days**_

I turned my head, my hair flailing in all directions, the tears staining my face. My eyes met Kratos... The angel's arms around me, trying to calm my rapid thinking. No, why was he so close? No, No! I can't be near him or Lloyd, if I change and were to ever harm them, I could never forgive myself.

"W-where Is Lloyd?"

"Momma!"

"Lloyd!"

"Omg, Please be alright...Please be alright, Anna! I can't bear to lose you..."

Lloyd's small hands clung onto my clothes, my hands reached out towards him, but I quickly pulled away. Stumbling back I fell and tilted my head back. I heard my love's desperate cries, but soon it lay on deaf ears. I blacked out. The last thing I saw was Lloyd's tears and Kratos' hand reaching out towards me...

_**Hand of hope come and change me**_

_**Out of ashes make me whole**_

The blackout only lasted a moment in my mind eyes. I felt like I was in a daze, like my entire being was beginning to fade. Dreams...no, No much more than dreams. Memories of the past with my love and our son, Lloyd. They were such happy memories, I felt like crying once again, but not in pain, not in fear.

_**Lift me up and recreate me**_

_**Help me overcome**_

_**Myself, lead me from hell**_

I watched them and it felt like forever, but they say nothing good lasts very long. They were right. The memories were ripped from my grasp and I felt at a sudden lose of air. Gasping to breath, the scene turned back to where I had experienced so much pain. I was on the ground, covered in droplets of sweat, staring at the sky. It looked so sad. That's when I felt someone lift me up and hold me tightly. Kratos?

_**Lift me up**_

_**Lead me from this place..**_

I felt cold droplets hit my cheeks, as it rain? As they slid to the edge of my mouth, I realized that this isn't rain...they're tears. My weary eyes traveled to Kratos, his racked sobs and attempts to speak made my heart sink and even worse to see.

_**Let your love be messy on my face**_

_**Rising up, I change before your eyes**_

_**How Darkness faded in the light**_

_**Light...**_

"Is...Lloyd safe...?"

"Yes, Y-yes...He's with Noishe...He's alright. Like you...You'll be alright...alright...You HAVE to be alright..."

For a moment, how foolish of me, I believed him. Would I really be alright? No, Never. It wasn't long before I felt the Exphere begin to react again. Fear engulfed my thoughts and I fought just to keep a calmness in my voice.

"P...p-lease Kill me"

Kratos stared at me in disbelief

_**I'm rising up, I'm moving on**_

_**Give me strength to carry on**_

"What? I could never"

"Kratos, Please! Before I change again...before I hurt you or even Lloyd...I can't bear this pain! I cannot bear this madness!"

A silence, a long, agonizing silence. I heard the clear sound of a sword and I could see him lift the brilliant weapon above me. His eyes shut tightly and tears ran down his face and fell onto mine.

_**I feel the light upon my face**_

_**I hear the angels words of grace**_

"I'm so sorry...Goodbye...Anna..."

I saw the blade begin to come down and I quickly closed my eyes. Moments of waiting. Nothing. Clearly confused, I opened my eyes and glanced at the side. The blade had hit the ground beside me. Why? I looked at Kratos, his shag hair overshadowing his eyes.

"I can't do it, Anna...I can't kill you"

"Kratos..."

"I love you..."

"I..."

Damn the fate against me, before I could speak anymore, I could feel the burning sensation from before. An intense darkness overflowing within.

"...love you too..."

My final words before I lost everything...

_**My broken wings that never flied**_

_**Lift me up and justify**_

"Anna!"

I couldn't speak nor cry anymore. I felt my body change into something terrible and I could no longer control my body. I tried to scream out, but no words came. Please, kill me, kill me now! End this pain, end this insanity! My mind screaming, my actions attempting to kill the man I love. Stop, stop STOP! MAKE IT STOP! I wanted to claw at my mind, making the gnawing madness stop. Kill me! Kill me PLEASE! END THIS NOW!

... He did...

I felt the silver metal slice through my demon flesh, the warm crimson liquid flowing freely from the wound. I saw Kratos looking up towards me desperately, his face stained and his blade painted. My body moved by itself and my arm swung foward, hitting Kratos back. No! How could I? Kratos! I couldn't see him anymore. I had hit him to far back. Standing up straight, this hideous body I bore stumbled slightly, trembling terribly. I felt a strange prickly feeling against my skin, the warm blood washing over me from my open wounds, I want to cry...

_**Standing up and standing out**_

_**I feel the walls come crashing down**_

"Mommy!"

Lloyd? Was that Lloyd? I could feel my heart pounding so fast, I thought it would burst that very instant, I wanted to scream 'get away! get away!' but I failed...I had failed. As my monster eyes caught sight of the little boy and Noishe, trying to catch up with him, I felt a raging urge to crush the child, it sickened me. Moments passed and I couldn't help but just stare at the scared child, his tears and wails for his mother pierced the depths of this demon heart. I felt myself becoming more...human.

_**Lift me up**_

_**Lead me from this place**_

I feel to the ground, my hair falling in every-which-way direction. My tattered and broken body felt so weak, I wanted to hug my son and tell him that everything would be alright, but that was a lie... I felt warm bile rise up in my throat, but I forced it back down, my head pounding like hammers against my skull.

"Mommy! Mommy! You'll be ok, right Mommy? Daddy will come back and everything will be ok!"

"...Oh...Lloyd..."

Tears...I felt soft, wet tears blur my vision and fall down my bruised cheek, I reached out ever so slightly to stroke the boy's silky hair. The child grabbed my hand, squeezing tightly, his face messy with tears. Oh god, I couldn't bear seeing him cry, I wanted so much to hold him in my arms and comfort him, sing him lullabies.

_**Let your love be messy on my face**_

_**Rising up, I change before your eyes**_

That was when I heard a faint rustling in the bushes to the side of me. I felt to tired to turn my gaze in that direction. It was Lloyd that convinced me to turn my head as he made a slight squeal and pointed. A shadow fell upon both my son and I. Trying to focus, I realized it was a man, a dwarf? She realized that he seemed rather kind as his concern look twisted into worry. He asked me questions like 'Are you alright' and 'What happened here?' I just shook my head weakly and closed my eyes, taking a ragged breath and wearly told him what had happened, summarizing it so I wouldn't have to say too much in such short time I had. Taking a breath in, I slowly let it fill my swollen lungs and then slowly released it, looking back up at the man. His name was Dirk.

"S-sir...M...My name is Anna...p-please...take care of my son...h...his name is Lloyd...and...Noishe...is with him...Please take good care of him...I...I can tell that you have a good heart..."

The dwarf, Dirk, looked as if he was holding is breathe in agonizing anticipation for the next words. Nodding, he picked up the small, crying child and kept his gaze on me. I felt...so helpless, I wanted to be the one to pick up Lloyd, I wanted to find my dear Kratos, but I couldn't do any of this...everything would fade away soon, at least I wouldn't harm anymore innocent. I looked away for a moment before I forced my eyes to look towards Dirk again. I managed a shaky smile.

"I love you Lloyd...Grow up Strong...Thank You..."

Those were my last words, my thank you was for both Lloyd and the man who would now take care of him. I felt my eyes flutter and clothes and I slipped into a darkness that faded into a blinding light...

_**How the darkness faded in the light...**_

_**Light**_

_**Light**_

_**Light...**_

_'Kratos...Lloyd...Please, be safe...I love you both...'_

**Author Notes**: Sad...I know and probably not that good Sorry. I tried, this was the first time I ever tried putting a fanfic/story to music and trying to make it fit...I hope you enjoy.


End file.
